A Boyfriend's Guide
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: Ash buys a guide that would soon change their lives, or somewhat speaking, the male's lives. A collection of stories that I kept inside my head.
1. Ash and MaryLynette

**A Boyfriend's Guide**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NightWorld.

Summary: Ash buys a guide that would soon change their lives, or somewhat speaking, the male's lives. A collection of stories kept inside my head.

* * *

Ash stretched his long, gangling legs underneath the coffee table. Balancing the book on one hand, he took a sip from his soda, then he turned the current page slowly. Ash sighed. It's no fun when your soulmate isn't here. And Mary-Lynette _isn't_ here - obviously. She said that she had somewhere to go and doesn't want him to come.

"Hmm.." Ash murmured, scratching his cheek lightly.

Since his soulmate (Mary-Lynette Carter) isn't here, Ash thought that he might as well take a walk in the hot, crowded Las Vegas. And guess what happened? He encountered a small bookshop and had '_accidentally_' (No really, it was an accident) saw this book called "_A Boyfriend's Guide_" and decided to buy it. So, here he is - reading through the book that he bought.

The book's _really _thin, Ash thought while flipping rapidly through the pages.

"Just thirty pages." Ash muttered, "Guess the author isn't much of a writer."

Or an adviser, Ash added mentally with a snicker.

The male vampire heard the door open and close. With the guide/book slipping out of his grasp (and falling on the floor) _and_ the feeling of certainty, he strode up to the door - and was greeted by a fuming Mary-Lynette. Her brown locks were wind-blown, her cheeks were red and heated, her lips were (sort of) dry, and her clothes were muddy.

Must be a bad day, Ash thought with sarcastic humor.

"Hey Mare." he pressed his lips to her forehead, "You look gorgeous, as usual."

Mary-Lynette bit her lips to prevent a smile. "Ash, I've got to take a shower before you do any - !"

"I don't care." His blond hair overcasted his colorful eyes as he crushed her against his chest.

"But - !" Mary-Lynette tried prying his arms from her waist, "But - I - I _stink_ - !"

Ash grabbed her and didn't let go. "I don't care if you stink - you smell good to _me. _Plus, I've missed you."

"So what? Nonetheless, I _still _stink." Mary-Lynette attempted to be reasonable with Ash - which is impossible.

"So _what_?" Ash countered as he watched Mary-Lynette stare at his smirking lips.

When she stares at your lips, Ash thought and groaned inwardly seeing that he couldn't remember what he read about, what were boyfriends _suppose_ to do when you're girlfriend stares at your lips?

Ash dwelled upon the next words that formed in his mind: When she stares at your lips, kiss her.

Oh _duh_, Ash thought, giving his brain a mental slap before leaning down to kiss his Mary-Lynette firmly on the lips. His hand reached down to cup the small of her back, pushing her gently closer to him. Mary-Lynette shivered and sinuated her arms around Ash's upper body - bringing _him _closer.

"I've missed you, too." she murmured adjacent to his lips.

I guess that book's worthy after all, Ash thought as he held Mary-Lynette securely in his arms.

* * *

Hey-llo (it's a mixture of hey and hello, get it?)!!  
I know it's been a while and I know my jokes are corny but.. at least APPRECIATE them. XD  
I also know that this story is short but wait till you see the next chapter, and the next.. and the next..! BUM BUM BUM!  
Okay, so I've wrote/typed a lot of "_and_'s"... although it doesn't mattter, right? Right.

Here's the guides that Ash used:  
1. **NEVER **call your girlfriend HOT. Beautiful or gorgeous is much better.  
2. When you see her at her worst, tell her she looks beautiful/gorgeous.  
3. When she pushes or hits you, grab her and don't let go.  
she stares at your lips, kiss her.

Well.. I'll post/update as soon as possible! Next time's Quinn and Rashel, by the way!  
Please Read and Review.

Thanks :3


	2. Quinn and Rashel

**A Boyfriend's Guide**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NightWorld.

* * *

"I can _not _believe this." Quinn muttered to no one in particular.

Rashel got out of bed earlier than usual - who left Quinn alone on the bed, sleeping. Not even a note as to where she's going! That - that - _cat_. Quinn kicked the sheets angrily - ending up on the floor with some tangled sheets as his clothing. Once Quinn was out of their room - without the sheets of course - he headed down to the kitchen.

"So _what_?" a voice that he's clearly familiar with asked.

Quinn smirked. Ash Redfern. There was a momentary silence. Then he heard something like, "I've missed you, too." A girl's voice, _very _familiar. But it's not his Rashel or anything.. it's just Ash's one and only - the one that could make Ash Redfern show a rare side that he doesn't (never) usually shows. Mary-Lynette Carter.

He walked silently to the refrigerator and took two or maybe three packs of blood to drink. After taking the blood packs with him, he barged in the supposed-to-be 'Ash and Mary-Lynette's time'. How thoughtful of him.

Mary-Lynette's eyes widened as she pulled herself away from Ash. Oh, wonderful.

Quinn rolled his eyes, "Go on. I won't disturb. I'm just here to _watch_."

The blond vampire glared at Quinn, "Why are _you _here?"

"I _shouldn't _be here. Rashel's out - somewhere." Quinn said while slumping down on the sofa.

The brunette-haired human looked at Quinn, "I saw her earlier. We ate breakfast together."

"Has she told you anything? Like, where she's going.. maybe? Or what she's _going _to do..?" Quinn asked, staring back at Mary-Lynette.

She shook her head, "All she said was that - no offense in my part - that; you snore like a bear."

Ash laughed as he pulled Mare's body closer, "There you have it Quinn. From your _own _soulmate."

Quinn gave Ash a charming smile (the one he usually uses when he's pissed) and was about to give him a smartass comment - when Mary-Lynette cleared her throat.

"Well.." she started, ".. if you guys don't mind, I'm out. I have to do some.. stuff.", Mary-Lynette continued - gesturing at her muddy clothes.

"Ah, well, I'll just see you around, _Mare_." Quinn winked (wanted to annoy Ash, as much as he annoys him) at Mary-Lynette whilst she smiled, politely, back.

"And _I_'ll come along with you. Later, Quinn." Ash nodded towards Quinn with a glare (because _he_ winked at Mare).

As of now, Ash and Mary-Lynette wasn't in any line of vision - or in this case, _vampire _vision - of Quinn, so he sank lower in the sofa, stomping his feet over and over again.. until he felt.. a book under his warrant. He peered down at his foot (the one where he felt the so-called '_book_') and reached down, wrangling to ambience the piece of thing/book/whatever.

With his dark, black hair shadowing his usually bottomless eyes, he read the book's title: "_A Boyrfriend's Guide_". Quinn almost laughed out loud - _almost_. But then he reckoned, why not read it?

Quinn opened the book, putting his legs on top of the coffee table, and drained his first pack of blood. Nice. He sighed, contentedly. It _is _actually nice to just sit here and read/relax. Turning the page, he looked at his watch. Quinn sighed again. He might as well enjoy this book in his room. His _and _Rashel's, he meant. Amidst the last drop of blood in his mouth, he trudged back to the hallway - _with _the book in hand.

Scanning through the page, he heard light footsteps just a little range from his. Quinn looked up from the book and saw that his Rashel had halted to stare back at him.

"Hey there, Rashel." Quinn smiled, immediately dropping the book on the floor - hoping that she wouldn't notice.

Rashel didn't respond, only gazing at him with numb eyes. After what seemed like forever, Rashel finally twitched as she opened the door to their room - leaving it ajar for him to come in, _if _he wants or needs or has to.

Quinn walked in, closing the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, clutching the remote in one hand - while her other hand wiped the falling tears that appeared to have escaped her eyes.

He instantly sat beside her, gently thumbing her tears away, "Tell me.." he murmured.

Rashel shook her head forcefully, "Nothing's wrong."

Furthermore, tears were spilling from her eyes. She rubbed her face against the back of her hand.

"Rashel Jordan. What the _hell_ is wrong?"

"Nothing!" Rashel cried, totally losing her _zanshin _concentration - not that she needed it right now.

Persuading Rashel Jordan is the hardest thing to do (for Quinn) but if it's the only way to know what in the world is wrong (besides the Apocalypse) then.. Quinn gazed tenderly at his weeping soulmate, sighing, he gave up.

If Rashel doesn't want to talk about it - whatever '_it_' is - then I won't force her, Quinn thought.

He felt Rashel grab his hands, so, he followed his instincts (and that means he followed the book that he had just read) and played with her fingers. Rashel smiled, though there were still tears in her eyes.

"My adopted dog died." Rashel whispered, finally confessing her reason for crying like that.

Quinn kept quiet, thinking; that's a stupid reason, but whatever. He would love her even if she's stupid (which she isn't), and he would love her even if she loves stupid things - that just makes her.. _Rashel Jordan_.

"I've had him since last week.. and he was just so.. _weak_." Rashel whispered, leaning against his shoulder.

"I'll give you another one.. whether you like it or not." Quinn joked, lamely.

Rashel laughed softly, "Actually, I really _do _want one."

Her head was yet leaning on his shoulder, hence, Quinn tilted her head up and grazed her lips with his. She pulled away from Quinn as he pulled her back gently, but persistent.

"John Quinn." Rashel said through tight lips.

His heart fluttered by the way she called him, a grin touching his lips, "Yes?"

Then she smiled radiantly. "Thank you."

Her arms flung aroung his shoulders loosely, kissing both his cheeks before dwadling her lips to his once again. "I love you."

"I love _you_." Quinn whispered aft, returning her loose hug with his strong one.

He was really grateful to whoever owns that book, it surely helped him a lot.

* * *

Hey - !  
Quinn doesn't know that it's Ash's book! Hahahahaha! I'll probably make him find out who owns that book in later chapters.  
But anywho! Did you like it? Please, please, please review. I've typed a lot of '_if_'s here, too.

RULES/GUIDES THAT QUINN USED:  
ONE; WHEN SHE'S QUIET, ASK HER WHAT'S WRONG.  
TWO; WHEN SHE LEANS HER HEAD ON YOUR SHOULDER, TILT HER HEAD UP AND KISS HER.  
THREE; WHEN SHE PULLS AWAY, PULL HER BACK.

Yeah, that's about it. It's time for guys to learn this stuff! Most/some of them are rude! -sighs- It's the way of nature, I know..  
Well, anyway.. Next chapter, James and Poppy?

Thanks :3


	3. James and Poppy

**A Boyfriend's Guide**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NightWorld.

* * *

James yawned, wiping his knuckles over his tired eyes. Poppy's somewhere in this mansion. He just doesn't know where. Probably walking around, his mind suggested. But _where_? He shoved his now-fisted-hands in his pocket jeans. James wandered around in circles - though there's no sign of her, _anywhere_. Slowly passing Rashel and Quinn's room (for at least, the fifth time), he noticed a thin book lazing down on the floor.

How.. unexpected, James thought with a bemused expression.

Crouching down, he extended a crafty arm towards the book. He read the book's title to himself. "A Boyfriend's Guide. Huh?"

James corrected his posture, proceeding on his journey to find his soulmate, Poppy. Along with the not-so-mysterious book. He decided to aim for the garden - which is on the other side of the mansion _and _it's outside. To kill time, he started reading the book and unintentionally run smack to Blaise Harman.

"Hey Blaise." James greeted his (sort of) cousin.

"James." Blaise nodded at him in acknowledgement. How.. _aloof_ they are to one another.

Both of them stood face-to-face, staring at each another, speculating at how weird they see themselves in their eyes. Blaise with her gray eyes and hair like stopped smoke, and James with his _also _gray eyes and silky, light brown hair.

Blaise smiled at him - in a nice way. "Looking for Poppy?"

James nodded and smiled back. "Yes."

"Well, _I_ don't know." Blaise said, shrugging her delicate shoulders. "Maybe you should check the garden."

"I planned to. Thanks, Blaise." James said, taking a few steps around Blaise to get to the other side.

"Sure, no problem." the witch said, ending their awkward conversation.

Now that that was over, James thought as he continued to read the thin book, I can get back to this. Tramping into the wide hallway, he accidentally came upon to none other than Poppy's twin brother, Phillip North. For short, Phil.

"Hi James." Phil greeted. He, Phillip North, decided to join the NightWorld after several weeks without his twin sister. He said that knowing that there was so much to discover, so much he already knew about the NightWorld, it was just _really _hard to pretend normal and live a normal _human _life, so here he is now. Over the months, Phillip and James had become softer to one another as well, and had practically ended up as friends. They discovered that they had a lot in common, ever since.

"Hi Phil." James greeted.

"I see that you're.. _reading_." Phil said, reiterating on the word 'reading'. He must have read the title because Phil started choking on his laughter. "A Boyfriend's Guide? For what?" And _that_ never gets old. Yup. The law of annoying your girlfriend's brother as her brother annoys you back.

"For your information, _Phil - _" James said through clenched teeth, " - I'm actually learning. And unlike you, who doesn't have a girlfriend - doesn't need to worry about learning _this_."

Phil frowned. James had struck a nerve. "Yeah, well, I don't_ need_ a girlfriend and I absolutely don't _want _one, either. They're a pain in the ass."

"Oh, you've got that one right." the words incidentally slipped out of James' mouth.

Phil grinned slyly at the vampire. "I won't tell Poppy. Unless you do something incredibly stupid, then I might reconsider."

"You wouldn't." James challenged, narrowing his eyes at Phil.

"Oh, but I _would_." Phil said, squinting his eyes at James.

The two stood there, glaring at the other, and eventally, one of them sighed and gave up. This isn't worth it anyway.

Back to his friendly mode, Phil tilted his head towards the last door in the hallway. "She's in there. Doing some.. spells - or something."

"Thanks, Phil." James nodded at Phil, shoving the book into Phil's hands, and half-walked, half-jogged heading to the last room.

"You forgot your - !" Phil shouted, but James was already in the room. Phil sighed. What the heck would I do with _this_? he thought. Oh well. It doesn't matter. I mean, if this is _James' _property then I don't care. Phil shrugged his broad shoulders and walked a few distance away from the room where his sister and James are, grinning from ear to ear, his last thought before abandoning the book was: Have fun finding this book, _little Jamie_.

Poppy was strolling around the room, until two strong, familiar arms encircled around her waist. A gasp escaped her mouth, then she smiled.

"Hey there, Jamie." the copper-haired vampire breathed.

James grunted, and kissed her nape. She laughed as she playfully smacked his arms away from her waist, pivoting on her heel.

"None of _that _in_ here_. Are we clear?" Poppy smiled, tugging at his hair.

"Sure. Whatever." James rolled his eyes, resting his arms on her waist again.

Poppy giggled, "Don't you '_Whatever_' me, Jamie."

"Anything for you." James smiled, leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips.

That was a nice book, he thought - his smile growing wider.

* * *

Hi. =]  
So what do you think??? Good? Bad? Something wrong about it?  
I love Phil here. So funny and.. well.. funny. Oh yeah, aaaannnddd..

Guides/Rules James used:  
1. When you see her walking, hug her waist from behind.  
2. When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh.

Tell me what you think.. and the next couple would be a surprise ('cause I don't know who I'm dong next. LOL.)..

Thanks =3


	4. Jez and Morgead

**A Boyfriend's Guide**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NightWorld.  
**IMPORTANT NOTE **(Very important): I haven't read the.. umm.. third volume of NightWorld, so I just looked up some of the characters' traits (believe me, it. Is. Hard.) and well.. I decided (nah, it's not really me who decided - it was really the reviewers who did. LOL. And I agreed.) that Jez and Morgead would be the best for this chapter and guide. Advance apology if they don't actually "act" like the way they're suppose to.. but as I said: I haven't read it _yet_. Though I hope you enjoy..! ;)

* * *

What in the universe is her problem, Morgead thought angrily as he slammed the door behind him. For crying out loud! All I did was wake her up and give her some damn food and what did she do? Yes. She shoved it back to me, muttering something about being an 'early bird' when it's already eleven in the morning! Oh, God. What the _fuck_ is wrong with her?

Morgead closed his eyes while he clutched his head in frustration. "Fucking Redferns."

"I heard that." A light, perky voice spoke.

He opened his emerald eyes. "And I don't fucking care, Jade."

Jade glared her silvery-green eyes at Morgead's emerald ones. "You're just jealous you're _not _one."

Morgead mimicked Jade, rolling his eyes. "'_You're just jealous you're _not _one_'."

She stuck out her tongue and walked past him with her (large) self-esteem. Probably got it from her brother - Ash - or her sister - Kestrel, Morgead thought. Well, whoever she got it from - they _are _Redferns after all (most Redferns are just so.. _annoying _nowadays). Still walking in the wide hallway, Morgead spotted a thin '_thing_' just right along the corner.

Somebody must have dropped it by accident, he thought. Morgead bent down - once he reached the specific spot - and extended a pale arm to the (now I see it) thin book. He exposed his white teeth as he read the title.

"A Boyfriend's Guide? For what?" Morgead said aloud.

Maybe it's for those ungrateful bit - _girls_. Nodding his head in agreement with his conscious, Morgead headed out to the garden - where witches and humans do their thing (grow herbs)! How pathe - terrific! How terrific it is to work with _humans_ and _witches_. Uh huh. Terrific.

Thrusting the newly-found-book in his underarm (A/N: Eew. I know. But you've gotta love the smell. He's a vampire anyways.), he distinguished a tree with an overcasted bench under it - and settling upon his choices of relaxation, he thought: Sure. Relax over there and wait 'till Jezebel comes running towards you - like a lost puppy.

Morgead wasn't sure if that was good or bad - or maybe; _both _- nevertheless, made his way to the shaded bench. Opening the book, he didn't bother read the introductions, instead he opened to a random page and started reading.

"You're reading _that_, too?"

His emerald eyes looked up to find Blaise staring down at him, amulet in one hand. "I just found it lying around a corner."

"Oh, I see." Blaise narrowed her eyes and shrugged. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Morgead shook his head, "Nope. Go ahead."

"Thanks." She sat down, crossing her right leg over her left leg, and propped her elbow on her right leg - resting her shin on her knuckle.

Blaise examined Morgead - dark hair, emerald-like eyes, and pale skin. Jezebel is lucky to have a guy with _those _looks - but there's a lot (of guys) to go around. A lot to.. control. Persuade._ Play with_. But.. that was the '_old_' Blaise. Not the '_new_' Blaise that's existing right now - even though the '_old_' Blaise is still alive within her.

"Where's Jezebel?" Blaise murmured, looking up at Morgead.

"Somewhere." he gritted his teeth and glared at the book.

"Had a fight - or something?" she asked innocently.

"That's.. an affirmative." Morgead said, finally looking at Blaise's gray eyes.

"I figured. Since - if it's a typical day - you guys would be together _while _sniping at each other." Blaise stated with a smile.

He glanced briefly at Blaise's features - somewhat like Jez's - just has deep, black hair like halted smoke, and gray, mysterious eyes. Not much of a difference - besides their races (or, in this case, _types_).

Morgead gave her a smile, "It's a typical day - trust me."

Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a smirk. "I hope so." She looked at her wristwatch and stood up. "I'll see you around, Blackthorn."

A question popped up in his mind. "Aren't you supposed to be living in a - a - _convent_?"

Blaise turned around with a blameless smile. "I escaped." With that, she turned her back against Morgead and started locomoting her jaunt.

Impressive, Morgead thought while getting back on the book. A few more pages 'till - I'm done? That was _short_. Infact, it was _very _short. Stupid book. It's not like he _needs _it or anything. Leaving the book on the bench, he stood up and re-traced his route back to his and _Jez_'s room.

"Fuck. You. Morgead." Jez hissed, throwing a pillow at him (at the very instant he entered the room).

"No. Fuck _you_, Jezebel Redfern." Morgead said as he dodged the pillow easily.

"Why the hell did you wake me up from my fucking sleep?" Jez growled, ready to throw another pillow at him.

"Why didn't you go back to sleep, then?" Morgead countered while crossing his arms.

"Because. I can't. Once someone wakes me up in the morning, I couldn't go back to sleep - _even _if I want to." Jez seethed. "So, fuck you."

Morgead smirked as he stroded over to Jez. "Oh yeah?"

Jez looks so tempting. Sitting on the ruffled sheets, one of her straps were gliding down her perfect skin, her lips set tight, her hair a fiery, tangled mess, and her eyes a snapping silvery-blue. _Positively_ tempting.

Jez glared. "Don't _touch _me."

His smirk turned into a grin. "You can't tell me what or what not to do." His hand slid just above her rear-end and brought her closer.

Jez _almost _gave in and melted in his arms; but she didn't. She tried kicking his groin but he was too fast and had blocked it. So instead she repeated, "Fuck. You. Morgead.", over and over again.

Something that had caught Morgead's attention earlier from the book made its way to his brain; When she starts cursing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her - and of course, Morgead loves Jez with all his heart (even if he doesn't admit it _that _much).

"Fu - !"

He pushed her down the bed as he kissed her fiercely on the lips. "I love you."

Jez seemed speechless and for a moment they just stared at each other. Then, as if grabbing her emotions from somewhere, she slapped him hard on the cheek before closing the space between them.

The book never told me that _that _would happen, Morgead thought with amusement. Enjoying the roaming hands of his beautiful huntress, he added; But then again, Jez is different from the other girls.

* * *

Halooo..! I'm.. not so much happy about this chapter..  
I hope they weren't so OOC and stuff.. And Blaise wasn't checking Morgead out, nor was Morgead (I mean _he_ has his own soulmate)!  
By the way, the reason why Blaise is in this chapter because.. she's my fave character (LOL.). I mean she's a witch _and _a Circle Midnighter.  
And so, I might put her in some more chapters. I find her cool, and cool. LOL.

Guides that Morgead used:  
1. When she starts cursing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her.

You've probably read it earlier... So, who's next?  
Review please?

Thanks :D


	5. Thierry and Hannah

**A Boyfriend's Guide**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NightWorld.  
Read and find out who I decided to be the next couple for this story.

* * *

Thierry walked down the stairs. It was unusual to have the whole mansion silent and not _working, _but at the same time - it feels good. Good because; it's absolutely unlax; and because; it's quite _fun_ to watch young people enjoy the day. But the problem is.. Hannah isn't here. So he, himself, isn't going to enjoy the day until he finds her.

Lupe crashed into Thierry with a loud '_crash_' sound in the background. She didn't bother apologize to whomever the person is. "Damn it."

She scratched her silvery-brown hair in frustration as she looked around the mess that she had made. "Damn it. Thierry would _kill_ me if - !"

Thierry scoffed. "'_Kill_'? Have you forgotten that I'd made a promise a long time ago to Hana?"

"I.. Lord Thierry - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - I mean - I was just - I - !" Lupe uttered incoherently, looking hopelessly at the mess and then, to Thierry.

Thierry chuckled and patted her shoulder. "It's alright, my friend. I won't need it in the near future anyways - and probably.. not ever."

He looked down at the disjointed pieces. Absolutely _not ever_. Lupe bowed her head and apologized repeatedly. Her odd-colored hair cascading down her shoulders.

"I really apologize, Lord Thierry."

"It doesn't matter." He said bluntly, looking around for Hannah. "Have you got any logic as to where Hannah is?"

Lupe smiled. "Yes. I've heard that Lady Hannah was outside - at the garden - I _think_."

He smiled appreciatively at his bodyguard. "Thank you."

"No problem." She said whilst crouching down to pick up the disjointed parts. Thierry patted Lupe's shoulder (again) before pacing down the wide hallway. Thierry, who was deep in thought, hadn't noticed that he already entered the garden. He paused to look around. His dark eyes gazed around with such intensity that he made it look so difficult to find Hannah (A/N: Though he could just tug at the sliver cord, right?).

Thierry walked over to a bench and saw a book - lying on the seat. How strange, he thought as he sat down on the empty space. Thierry nudged the book with his finger, then he read the title.

"A Boyfriend's Guide." And so, he started reading it.

* * *

Meanwhile - on the other side of the mansion, Ash was trying _very_ hard to locate his newly, purchased book.

"Where is it? Where is it?" He said over and over again.

That stupid book must be here somewhere, Ash thought stubbornly. Groping the wooden stands of the coffee table, he continued on the search for his lost book.

* * *

"Lord Thierry?"

Thierry looked up from the _interesting _book. "Yes, Chess?"

Her slanted green eyes focused momentarily at the book, then focused on Thierry's. "Hannah - I mean _Lady_ Hannah wants to see you."

He stood up instantly. "Where is she?"

Chess smiled. "At your room."

"Thank you." Thierry said before rushing off and letting the book drop on the ground.

Chess sighed exasperatedly as she rolled her eyes. "Sure. No problem."

She squatted down near the book and eyed it suspiciously. "Now what am I going to do with you?"

Considering that it might be Thierry's - maybe he got it from Hannah - she picked it up and trudged towards Hannah and Thierry's room. She read the title and laughed. Why in the world would Thierry read _this_? she thought. But.. maybe Hannah _forced _him to. The thought alone made her tear up. Seeing that she had reached their room - Chess tried eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What are you _doing_?"

Chess's heart stopped thudding against her chest. Oh no. _Lupe_. I'll be _so _dead. She turned around slowly. "Nothing."

Lupe raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? To me, it looks like you're eavesdropping."

Chess laughed nervously. "Pssh. Me? Eavesdrop? That's unacceptable. And _rude_."

Just then, the door opened. "Chess? Lupe?"

"Lady Hannah." Lupe smiled at her direction.

"Han - Lady Hannah." Chess nodded at her best friend.

Hannah smiled at Lupe and grinned at Chess. "Hi girls. What brings you here?"

"No - nothing." Chess stuttered as she hid the book behind her.

"Just passing by." Lupe replied bluntly.

Silence.

"Ah. Well - " Hannah started awkwardly, twisiting her finger in her hair.

"I - um.. I'll see you later Hannah!" Chess couldn't say anything else. She might get questioned if she stayed there for more than she planned to. And God - she forgot to put in the title '_Lady_'. Let's just hope I'm not busted or anything, Chess thought as she kept scampering in the hallway.

Once in a safe distance - she left the book by the window. "Sorry little book - but you've _almost _caused some trouble for me."

(Back to Lupe and Hannah) "That was.. _weird_." Lupe stated while looking at the direction where Chess had scampered off.

"I agree." Hannah said with an amused smile.

"I guess I'll see you later, Lady Hannah." Lupe said.

"I guess so." Hannah nodded as Lupe walked to the opposite direction of where Chess had taken.

She closed the door softly. Walking back to the bed where Thierry lay asleep (or pretended to be), she thought about the times when she and Chess were still in their childhood. Fighting over guys (which never happened), girl fights with arrogant girls, going home while Mom's working, all girls slumber party - and all those other things.

A tear slipped without her knowing. If only they could relive those days..

Secure arms wrapped around her petite body. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hannah whispered. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was. Until you got out of bed." Thierry murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Now. Why were you crying?"

"It's nothing really." Hannah mumbled whilst lifting her head up to meet Thierry's lips.

He enticed her lips apart gently. "Really?"

She pulled away, with their foreheads touching. "It's just.. I miss.. Mom."

Thierry captured her lips quickly before saying; "Go on and call her. We could even visit her if you want."

His last sentence sent an eager feeling of experiencing the Montana breeze against her skin. "I wan - no. There's a lot of _important_ things to be done. I can't let that happen -"

He pulled her closer. "Yes you can. Every powerful being has to have a vacation."

Hannah laughed and kissed him. "Only correction is - I'm no powerful being."

"You are. You're the best girl _ever_." Thierry said as he kissed her neck.

"I'm not the _best_ girl." Hannah argued unsteadily.

"Hmm. You're not?" Thierry teased, hugging her loosely.

"Trust me. I'm _not_." Hannah confirmed.

"_You _trust _me_. You're the most.. " Thierry thought carefully. "You're the most incomparable, inimitable, matchless girl I've ever known."

Hannah laughed softly.

"And the only one I'd ever want." Thierry sealed his vow with a slow and unraveling kiss.

I should really talk with that author, Thierry thought and later added; I could really give him a lesson or two with the guides that _I _prefer to use.

* * *

Hi there. ;)  
I'm not so satisfied. I apologize if I took too long. But since I'm still in school (and God knows that there's a lot of projects to come) I have been very very VERY busy.  
And since there's a lot of reviewers that wants me to do a Delos and Maggie.. I don't know (OF COURSE I'LL DO IT)..

Anywho... Thierry didn't use any guides besides the "What's wrong" parts.. And I added Chess because I like her XD  
Though she's a bit OOC.. I still like Chess. The reason why Thierry didn't use any guides is because that he has his _own _whatchamajigger (his own guide).  
That's how he likes to call his "guide".

Delos and Maggie is next. I can't promise you that it'd be posted soon but I'll try my hardest (and I'm already trying my hardest here).  
So.. Review?

Thank you.


	6. Delos and Maggie

**A Boyfriend's Guide  
**  
DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) don't own Night World.  
Just think of what I can do if I _did _own Night World. -sighs dreamily-

**IMPORTANT NOTE **(once again)**: **I have not read the third volume YET. So.. take it easy with me if they don't "act" right. Here's a reason why you should take it easy on me; I was researching about Delos and Maggie's character traits but what have I found? Those "bloggers" just gave me details about how they look (though I still thank and probably owe them) and not enough to give me some personality traits. All I know about their personality is; Maggie has a passion for soccer and Delos was/is a Vampire Prince. Back to the main topic, I am truly sorry. Like really, positively, absolutely, definitely, surely sorry. But, nonetheless, enjoy!

* * *

Would you believe that Delos Redfern – Vampire Prince – got scared by a mere human girl? I won't either. But right now, the impossible is turning to be possible – 'cause Delos Redfern had walked out (rather agitatedly) from his and Maggie's room. Why? Four words; Maggie and her '_period_'. Trust me, it isn't a wonderful sight _and _not a very good thing to experience.

A finger tapped his shoulder. Turning around, Delos feared that it was Maggie – coming to smack him on his head for the who-cares-for-how-many time. When a blond hair bobbed into his view (instead of a brown hair with auburn highlights), he sighed.

"Why so alarmed?"

"It's nothing Ash. What do you want?" Delos asked, fully turning around to face Ash.

"Have you seen any book?" Ash asked, rubbing his hand in his hair.

"What _kind _of book? Or more specifically, what's the title of the book?" Delos asked, not caring if he had already seen it.

Ash mumbled the title – Delos was too surprised to make fun of him, so instead he said; "What?"

"A Boyfriend's Guide." Ash grumbled as he crossed his arms. "So have you seen it?"

"No, I haven't. And _if _I did – I wouldn't even dare read it. I don't _need _it anyway." Delos said.

"Yeah, well, just tell me if you've seen it." Ash said, hastily.

Delos rolled his yellow eyes. "Whatever."

Ash patted his shoulder. "Good. I'll see you around, then."

His lanky form slid out of Delos's sight as soon as it appeared. He blew out air from his lips as he strolled ahead. What a day. What. A. Day. Delos sighed. Yep. Maggie having her period and _Ash _– the guy who have been flirting with women for how long – is finding a book called; 'A Boyfriend's Guide'! Why isn't that normal? And the probability – that he is a gazillion percent sure – of him finding the lost book, or guide or whatever, was _nada_. None. _Numero_ _zero_. The 'big circle'. The 'big egg'. A big no-no. Well, you get it.

Somehow though, fatality caught up with Delos, because the next thing he knew was that – he opened a thin book that he saw lolling by the window (just a vastness away from Thierry and Hannah's room).

Delos chose to stay at the library and read. Recapping his way (and abruptly passing his and Maggie's room), he reached the library in less than three or four minutes. Perfect. The stillness and calmness of the library soothed Delos and had given him another reason to stay. _Perfect_.

Finding an unoccupied seat (which is everywhere), Delos pulled a chair and sat down gracefully.

Like a vampire, he thought smugly. "That's because I _am _one." He muttered.

Hence, he read the title. "A Boyfriend's Guide."

His mind strived to remember where he had heard this title – but nothing came up. That's too bad. He'll remember sooner or later, anyhow. Besides that, he should just read this worthless book for the sake of the author.

"Introductions.." Delos murmured. "Tedious."

He flipped to the next page and started reading. After what seemed like forever (even if it was hardly ten minutes), Delos heard – with his super sensitive, vampire ears (append smugness of tone) – the library door creak open and close. His ears perked up when he heard heels shuffling on the ground.

Noticeably a female, Delos thought whilst scanning around the library.

Whereas he was too focused on his surroundings, Delos didn't notice the _presence _that was with the surroundings. So, in order to get his attention, she cleared her throat – surprising the young vampire.

"I don't know you!" Delos blurted out unintelligibly.

Her deep, black hair gushed down her subtle shoulders as she cocked her head to the side. "Yes you do. I'm Blaise Harman."

Delos laughed awkwardly. "Right, right. I was – I was playing."

"I noticed." Blaise thought, constricting her gray eyes at him.

"What?" Delos asked, frustrated at Blaise for scrutinizing him with her stark gaze.

"You're reading that, too." It wasn't a question – and it wasn't ordained to be.

"Yeah, _so_?" Delos said, turning the page over.

"I've seen you _guys _with it for quite some time today." Blaise stated, accentuating on '_guys_'.

"Well, I just found it somewhere in the mansion. I'm not keeping it because it isn't mine. And I don't _want _it either." Delos said, reading the appealing guides in the book.

Blaise ignored Delos as she examined her amulet. "What's so interesting about that book? I saw Morgead reading the same thing earlier."

Delos looked at Blaise in an amused way. "Morgead? And this book?"

"Yes. Morgead read the book – if that's what you meant." Blaise answered. "But it's not his. He told me that he found it lazing on some corner in the mansion."

"Ah." Delos nodded, concentrating on the book.

"I also saw James Rasmussen with the same book." Blaise continued quietly, flexing her fingers around the amulet.

Delos derided. "_That _I can understand."

Blaise looked up and gave him a scornful smile. "Don't make fun of my cousin."

"You're _cousins_?" Delos choked.

"Not of the same kind, of course. But more of… _distant _cousins." Blaise said thoughtfully.

Delos felt like he'd been hit by a dozen of rocks. Evidently, both Blaise and James got gray eyes. And nothing else. No wonder why he didn't know/understand.

"Yeah, I know. Shocking, right?" Blaise laughed mellifluously when she detected Delos's lost of words.

"Shocking, indeed." Delos agreed, skimming through the pages.

"Well, Delos, it's nice talking to you. I've gotta run. See ya." Blaise walked out of the library – gathering some books with her as she walked out.

After all that chit-chat, Delos thought, she hadn't sat on a chair – or on the table.

"Well." Delos blinked. "Well, well. I'm finished."

He stood up and left the book on the table, thinking; damn book – those things aren't what you need when your girlfriend is in her stupid period! How meaningless. He walked back to their room – and was welcomed by a moaning Maggie.

The first thing that Delos thought of was: What the fuck?

"Darn it!" Maggie complained, rolling a bottle of water on her abdomen.

She moaned and groaned, over and over again – which turned him on. She was stretched out on the bedraggled sheets with her brown hair flailing around everywhere. Her shirt was scrunched up under her chest – Delos took in that she was wearing his favorite bra on her– and the bottle of water was still on top of her tummy. God, she looks in so much pain – and looks oh-so-persuasive at the same time… Damn hormones.

Delos ambled noiselessly towards the bed. He went around the bed and sat down beside his teed off soulmate. His strong hands reached over her fisted ones.

"Hey Maggie." Delos murmured, lifting her knuckles to his lips.

"Delos?" Maggie peeked through her lashes. Beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Yes?" Delos asked, leaning closer to Maggie's face.

Maggie smiled. _Smack_. "Why did you leave me here?"

"I was afraid to get more of your abusive beatings." Delos tantalized.

Maggie laughed (her first one for today). "Abusive huh?"

Delos grinned. "Yes. Abusive."

"I'll tell _you_ abusive – " Maggie said through gritted teeth (stupid mood swings) as another blow found its way to Delos's head. " – Try living with you for a change!"

"I was just joking, Maggie!" Delos laughed, submerging his face into her hair.

He heard Maggie sigh. "I'm not up for any foolishness, Delos."

"Yeah, I can tell." His stifled reply was clearly heard in Maggie's ears.

She inhaled a big gulp of air and held her breath.

"Getting rid of hiccups?" Delos asked softly, allowing his lips to move down her ear.

Maggie shivered and shook her head. Delos grinned and bit (without his fangs) her neck carefully. She puffed out the air she'd been holding when Delos bit on her neck. Oh God.

"Stop that." Maggie muttered, turning her face towards Delos's hair.

She felt him smile on her neck. "It'll make you feel better though."

Blood rushed up to her cheeks. Screw you then – was what she _wanted _to say but never managed it. However, she _did_ manage a moan (which was the total opposite)_Though_. "Delos…"

He brought his face up from her neck, pushing his lips towards her open ones. Wrapping her arms around him, Maggie sensed his hands go under her shirt. She didn't mind for now – heck, anything to get rid of this imprudent cramping would be fine! She doesn't _really _mean it because it's _selfish_ – and Maggie Neely is _not _selfish. So up go his hand. Further and further – until it settled on the small of her back.

"Feeling any better?" Delos asked unexpectedly, lifting his face from Maggie's.

In some (ridiculous) way, Delos had ended up hovering over her – and so, she gazed up. "I… yeah."

He leaned closer to Maggie's breathless appearance and smiled. "You're welcome."

"Thank you." And to really let him know that she appreciated it, she pulled his face down – giving him a pure kiss.

That book _actually _works, Delos thought as he returned his soulmate's kiss.

* * *

Hi. It's been.. like what.. **two** days? I wrote them all in **two** days (whenever I have free time - which is **_never_**)!  
But anyway. I won't mind if you guys would lecture me about this (about Delos and Maggie!).. And I will absolutely welcome the lectures that will come in with the reviews!  
So.. school is almost over (WHOOOO!) School would be over in, like, **EIGHT WEEKS **or was it seven? And when summer comes I'd be at my laptop - making stories (or I hope I will).

Guides that Delos used:  
1. A kiss (or more) would ALWAYS make her feel better.

And he thought it won't work - HA.  
I don't know who to do next.. (review for me will ya? Just joking... I'm not forcing you.. am I? XD)  
If you guys don't like this chapter - just TELL me. Right away. It wouldn't hurt to re-write this chapter to make the readers happy right?

Okay. Well. Thanks :3


	7. Thea and Eric

**A Boyfriend's Guide  
**  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World.

This story is dedicated to **JCullen The Cat**. And thank you very much for the reviews (and lectures) that you (faithful) reviewers gave me! I hope you enjoy this. Oh yes, and to **Morgead'sgirl** - I love your story; "Periods, periods". LOL.

* * *

Eric sighed heavily as he peered across the table. Thea was studying closely, writing down the important stuff. Eric sighed again – and this time, Thea looked up from the 'Witch Thesaurus' book. She gave him a look that said; _Sorry_.

"Sorry." Thea said softly, also putting the book down.

"For what?" Eric asked, puzzled.

Thea gave him a sheepish smile. "For dragging you with me."

"Well. You shouldn't say sorry – 'cause it's very delightful to be with you." Eric smiled, staring longingly at Thea's lips.

"I… sorry." Thea apologized, bowing her head.

Eric laughed. "You're forgiven for whatever reason you're apologizing for."

"I'm just going to get us some food – since we haven't eaten yet. I'll be back." Thea smiled as she stood up.

"But are we allowed to eat _in_ the library?"

Thea stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. "Of course we can."

Eric grinned. "Alright then. While you're getting us some food, I'll just clean up."

"Maybe you should." Thea said with a giggle, the sound of the door closing right behind her.

Eric stood up, his sandy-blonde hair gliding smoothly over his deep green eyes, and walked over to the next set of desks. He gazed over the empty desks and soon discovered that one table has a book lazing on top.

He huffed out a small breath as he made his way towards the desk. Eric started humming the tune from 'Nothing On You (by B.o.B ft Bruno Mars)' as he reached the table.

"Let's see…" Eric mumbled, toying with the half-opened, half-closed book.

A Boyfriend's Guide, Eric thought while rubbing his shin (as if he's going to read it). Considering that it would be nice to learn some _new_ stuff that _might _help; he opened the book. Carrying the book back to the table where he and Thea was working on, he started reading from the introductions and so on.

* * *

Ash, on the other hand, was desperately attempting to find his book. He questioned Nilson, Galen, David, Mark – heck, he even questioned Hugh! Then he came upon Quinn, who was playing in the game room.

"Yeah, I've seen it." Quinn said, leaning over the pool table, hitting the balls with the white billiard ball.

"Thank heavens!" Ash exclaimed. "I've been searching for that damn book for a while now!"

Quinn bursted out laughing. "That was yours?"

Ash nodded his head briskly. "So, do you _have _it?"

"No, I don't." Quinn answered, straightening his position.

"You. _Don't_?" Ash asked, wearily scratching his messed-up, blonde hair.

Quinn shook his head. "Nope. I don't."

"Where did you last see it?"

"I…" Quinn tried remembering. "I – I think I left it on some table just a small distance away from my room."

In an instant, Ash was (by now) dragging Quinn by the arm and out of the game room. "You're going to help me find it."

* * *

Eric gazed at his watch. It's been twenty minutes – it shouldn't take _that _long to get some food, right? Well, Eric thought, maybe I should just go down to the kitchen. Eric stood up and pushed in his chair, striding towards the door and down to the kitchen.

"Well, thanks anyway." Ash thanked his cousin – Thea – while he walked out of the kitchen with Quinn following.

After about a minute or so, Eric entered the kitchen with the book in his hand. Ensuing the guides from the book, Eric snuck up and wrapped his arms around Thea's petite waist. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"What's taking you so long?" Eric murmured, his question was hushed by her pale blonde hair.

Thea smiled timidly. "I didn't know what you wanted to eat. I should've asked you _first_, huh?"

Eric laughed. "You should've but any food is good right now."

And to prove the point, Eric's stomach gave a soft growl. Thea laughed and patted his tummy. "The food's almost finished."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "That's good."

While doing so, he dropped the book on the counter; thanking the owner (and author) for the book – _and _hoping that the owner would soon find this lost book.

* * *

Hi there! :D  
Soooo. Do you like it? Yes? No? (I'm not trying to make you write a darn BCR for a review.. but - hey, if you want to _do _a BCR for a review, then why not? LOL.)

Guides/Rules that Eric used (one was already mentioned in previous chapters):  
1. When you see her walking (or in Eric's case; standing with nothing to do _and _has her back turned towards you), hug her from behind.  
2. Kiss on the lips = You love her.

Yeah, the second one was very random but I've looked it up and that second number is part of the "The Rules of Love". So I'm sort of mixing the guides of "A Boyfriend's Guide" and the rules of "The Rules of Love" together so that I don't have to write a seperate story for "The Rules of Love". And the rules are basically... well, _rules_. I don't know how to explain it and I don't _want _to either. But I'll make sure that you guys would find out what this rules of love mean... somehow.


	8. Galen and Keller

**A Boyfriend's Guide  
**  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World.

**NOTE (basically important): **I haven't read the third volume YET. So.. yeah. That's it.  
I hope you enjoy! Oh and thanks for the lectures XD

* * *

Galen stared at the sleeping form beside him. Keller had been sleeping for ages now (it's just an exaggeration)! Though she _still_ looks really stunning while she's asleep. I mean; with her straight black hair streaming down her _bare_ shoulders, her eyes gently closed, and her mouth vaguely open – yes, she does look stunning. Galen sighed and looked around their room. It's probably – what? Eleven thirty in the morning? He gazed back at Keller. If they didn't play this '_game _(winks)' with each other last night, then maybe they wouldn't have skipped their morning jog.

His emerald green eyes hunted for his shirt (that was lost in their '_game_' last night) as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. But playing that game was a MILLION times better than doing their morning jog. Keller stirred to the side – so now her _bare _back was facing Galen. Oh how he wants to stroke her smooth skin! Galen shook the feeling off and looked away. He needs to get out of here if he doesn't want to wake _her_ up!

Picking up his shirt, he slipped it on his upper torso and opened the door. Galen's stomach rumbled. So he headed for the kitchen – though he bumped into Ash and Quinn (accidentally).

"Hey Galen." Ash greeted, dragging Quinn by the arm.

Galen nodded in recognition, shoving his hands in his sweats' pockets.

Quinn rolled his eyes. "Ash is wondering if you've seen any book called '_A Boyfriend's Guide_'."

"Wonder no more." Galen replied. " 'Cause I haven't seen it. But if I did – I'd give it to you."

Ash nodded (dragging Quinn) and walked past Galen. "Thanks."

Galen continued his stroll. "Sure."

That was the last encounter – well, not really. He saw Eric and Thea in the kitchen… and had practically ruined their moment. But then again, they weren't pissed off or anything. So, it didn't really matter. By now, he was eating some loaf bread with thick cream cheese on top. Yum. He sat on a stool and was surprised that he hadn't notice a book reclining on the counter. Galen flipped the book over – and read the title.

"A Boyfriend's Guide." His mind clicked. This book is Ash Redfern's.

I'll give this to Ash _later_, Galen thought.

He slowly opened the book (frightened that someone might make fun of him by reading something retarded) and started reading. To be honest, Galen thought, this is a really nice book. He was so fixed on the book that he hadn't notice a figure entering the room. (**A/N**: You guys wanna guess?)

"Hey Galen."

Galen jumped and snapped the book shut as he stared back to hawk-like eyes. "Hey… Kestrel."

Kestrel smirked and strode over to the refrigerator. "What are you doing here? And why so late?"

"I'm eating here – as you can see." Galen looked down at the half-eaten bread.

"Yes, I see." Kestrel said as she snatched many blood packets that she could hold onto.

"And I woke up _this_ late because I… slept late." Galen said, keeping his eyes on the book.

Kestrel sat across from Galen and nodded. "Two questions. One; why were you reading _that_?"

"To relieve my boredom."

"And two; who does this book belong to?" Kestrel asked, clutching her (third – Galen's been counting) blood packet in her left hand.

Galen smirked. "This book – belongs to your brother."

Blood spurted out from Kestrel's perfect lips (**A/N:** I mean, that's what vampires _drink_ right?). "You're telling me that – that is Ash's book?"

"Exactly."

Kestrel bursted out laughing – blood still dripping from her shin. "No way. There is just – no. Way."

"Actually, this _is _Ash Redfern's book, so – if you don't mind – can you please give this to your brother; since he'd been searching for this book for hours now?" Galen asked civilly.

Kestrel sat silently and drank her (I don't know – fifth?) blood packet. Then, finally deciding, she smiled at Galen. "Nah. Let him find it. It'll be witty. Believe me."

Galen shrugged his shoulders. He felt bad for Ash – why? Because he was cursed with this vampire for a sister.

Kestrel was smiling mischievously as she extended her hand to reach for the book. "Give me the book."

"I…" Galen trailed off. Should he give it or not?

She rolled her yellow eyes and flipped her golden hair with her other hand. "I'll give it to him. I swear. Now give it."

"Okay…" Galen slowly coiled his fingers around the book and dropped it on Kestrel's awaiting hand.

"Good. I'll see you around, Galen." Kestrel said, squeezing the blood packets in one hand and clasping the book on the other as she stood up.

He shrugged his shoulders again while finishing his remaining food. I might as well go back to my room, Galen thought.

* * *

Kestrel was ecstatic – no, she was feeling euphoric! That's because; she could (at last) get revenge on her brother – Ash Redfern – for stealing her… this may sound childish… but Kestrel never got over the fact that Ash stole her teddy bear (and it was from her crush too!) when they were still kids.

Yep. That's the reason why she's walking down the hall, ready to hide this _infected _book. But… it's always easier said than done, right? Right. So this is what _really _happened; Kestrel was walking down the hall, swerving around sharp corners and stopping to think where to hide this book. Then, as she rounded another corner, she bumped right into her brother – with Quinn right behind, of course.

"Hey Kestrel." Ash was looking around _but _her.

Kestrel smirked; ah – I get it, he doesn't want _me_ to knowthat he's looking for the book.

And so, Kestrel did what she planned to do when this'll happen; she hid the book behind her back as she leaned on the wall – with her hands on her back. "Hey Ash, Quinn."

Quinn rolled his eyes. "Hey Kestrel. Anyways – your brother's conjecturing if you've seen a – "

Ash elbowed Quinn in the groin and interrupted. "Uh… We'll see you later, Kestrel."

"Seen a – _what_?"

"A – a nothing. Seen nothing. Now c'mon Quinn." Ash said abruptly.

Therefore, Ash dragged Quinn immediately away from Kestrel. She smiled. That was close a call. In fact, it was close for both her and her brother. Oh how she loves their sister-brother relationship. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

And that's where she found the ideal spot. The ideal spot for the book, that is. Because, right before her eyes, she saw the green room – where nobody goes to (well, except for some people/creatures). Kestrel stepped in the green room and dropped the book to the nearest couch, thinking; You're _so _welcome, Ash.

* * *

Galen reached his bedroom and opened the door. Keller's still sleeping?!? He sighed and shook off his shoes. He might as well wake her up. And that's what he _tried_ to do. He sat back down on the bed and marveled at Keller's beautiful features – and then he pushed her gently with his fist.

"Keller. Wake up." He gently pushed his fist against her bare back.

Keller grunted for her reaction.

Galen leaned down and brushed his lips against her nape. "Wake up, Keller."

She shivered and (reflexively) elbowed Galen's jaw. "Go away."

He laid down beside her as he draped his arms around her waist. "Come _on_, Keller. Wake up."

"No. Go away." She muttered, her anger welling up.

"But it's already eleven – something – in the morning!" Galen whined.

"Go away." Keller repeated.

"I won't go away. Not now. Not ever."

And that's where her patience snapped. She suddenly sat up (not remembering that she was half-naked) whilst the blanket glided smoothly down her upper torso. Galen couldn't look away. The memories and images from last night was instantly refreshed when _that _happened.

Galen closed his eyes. "Keller."

"What?" She asked through gnashed teeth.

"Lay back down and cover yourself up with the blanket." Galen ordered, composedly.

"Why should I –" Keller looked down at herself as her tired-stricken eyes went wide. "Oh."

He nodded his head slowly, his jaw getting tighter by the minute. He opened one of his eyes to look at Keller and saw that she was enraged by her action. And so, he did the most obvious thing a guy should do (It's not obvious – it's only obvious when you read the book) – he hugged her and didn't let go.

Keller sighed.

"You know something?" Galen said. "I had a lot of fun last night."

She laughed and held one of his hands – so he played with her fingers. "I had a lot of fun, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Keller said, leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

"Well. Maybe, we could do a re-run – right now." Galen suggested, already pressing his lips on Keller's.

Keller grinned against his lips, wrapping his hair with her fingers. "Maybe."

I better buy a copy of that book, Galen thought privately.

* * *

Hi there!  
Guess whaaaat? I'm going on a field trip to six flags *faints*.  
But anyway... How do you guys like it? And by "game" they were playing some ... Rated M games... Yeah *nods*

Oh right right - Guides/Rules that Galen used:  
1. When she holds your hand, play with her fingers.  
2. Make her laugh.  
3. Kiss on the lips means; I love you.

Duuuh. Soooooo...  
Who's next? Give me some reviews so I can decide who I'm doing for the next chapter.

Thanks :3


	9. Note

**Note: **

Hi, readers of fanfiction.

Anyways. I'm wondering if you guys want Jade and Mark to be in this story... 'cause it's almost time for Ash to reach his book. So please review or PM me or something, so I would know whether or not to put Jade and Mark in my story.

Thank you.

**Another note:**

Thank you guys for all the reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! That was A LOT of "Thank you's" but you guys really deserve it! I hope the authors over there would continue to write out their feelings with their stories and I hope those reviewers would continue to have passion for books and many MANY stories. Thank you VERY MUCH!

Hehe. One more of my gratitude for you peeps:

Thank you. :3


	10. David and Gillian

**A Boyfriend's Guide  
**  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World.

* * *

David shook his head. Gillian is _obsessed_. Obsessed I tell you! She's been working on that necklace for hours now! And Blaise is the source for David's frustrating problem. If Blaise hadn't seen Gillian and asked her to do some experiments with her, then him and Gillian should've been walking around the mansion – hand-in-hand!

But David wasn't _that _selfish. Besides, guys need to take a break sometimes. And that 'sometimes' – is right now.

"Hey Dav…id."

He laughed inaudibly when she _almost _forgot his name. "Hey Mary-Lynette."

Mary-Lynette sighed. "Sorry. I just… forget. I'm still new to the people – well, sort of."

"It's alright." David assured when they were now facing each other.

There was an awkward silence as David and Mary-Lynette stood still.

"Have you seen Ash?" Mary-Lynette asked, looking up with her electrical blue eyes.

David nodded his head as soon as she asked. "I _did_ though he said that you wouldn't worry – but when I _do_ see him, I'd tell him that you're looking for him."

"Thank you." Mary-Lynette said. "I guess I better go find him. Thanks again."

David nodded and smiled at Mary-Lynette's walking form. That was a nice encounter with Mary-Lynette – actually, that was (kind of) the _only_ encounter he had with Mary-Lynette. He shrugged his shoulders and went back on walking down the hall.

* * *

Ash felt like he was closer to the book than ever – or maybe it was just Mary-Lynette walking down the hall? No – not walking, but _running _down the hall.

"Ash!" Mary-Lynette exclaimed, running towards him and Quinn.

He sensed a grin touching his lips as he buried his face in Mary-Lynette's hair. "Hey Mare."

She pulled away and punched his shoulder. "Why did you leave me in the room? _Alone_?"

"I thought Rowan was – "

"She's helping me find you." Mary-Lynette interrupted, looking past Ash and grinning at Quinn.

"Oh."

Quinn nodded at her in respect. Mary-Lynette squinted behind Quinn – there was something behind Quinn… something _moving_.

"There you are, Ash. Mary-Lynette's been – " Rowan's voice spoke, and broke as she laughed.

Ash and Quinn rotated on their heel.

"Hey Mary-Lynette!" Rowan greeted, waving a pale hand towards the brunette.

"Hi Rowan." Mary-Lynette smiled and poked Ash's cheek. "I found him."

Rowan laughed. "Yes, I can see."

"What am I? Some kind of prize?" Ash asked divertingly.

Rowan laughed softly. "I'm certainly sure that you guys can keep each other company while I – "

"I can't keep Mare company. Not _now _anyways – but maybe later…" Ash said, whispering the last part in Mary-Lynette's ear.

Mary-Lynette sighed involuntarily and pecked his cheek. "Yeah… _later_ – but you better do _something_ to make up for all of this waiting that you're torturing me with."

Ash laughed at the 'creative' images that he saw Mary-Lynette thought of. "I might consider your imagination Mare – but for now, keep on imagining… maybe I _would_ do something for you later."

She shoved her fist on his shoulder. "Stop snooping."

He pressed his lips on her forehead. "I will… soon enough." Ash pushed her gently towards Rowan. "See you later, Mare."

She nodded and scampered off – with Rowan grinning from ear to ear.

"I love that girl." Ash mumbled to himself, watching thoroughly as Mary-Lynette walked into the distance.

Quinn seemed startled (by the point to being scared), gazing at Ash with slightly widened eyes. "Yes, well, I can tell."

"You weren't suppose to hear that last part, Quinn." Ash said.

The dark-haired vampire blinked a few times. "Even if I wasn't 'suppose' to, I would've heard it anyways."

Ash grinned. "Back to the search, my friend."

"Agreed." Quinn nodded and followed Ash.

* * *

David treaded to the Green Room, where not _so_ much people go to (which is why he's going there). It was a big room. With several chairs stacked on a corner, a few couches scattered near the television, coffee tables that are as high as his thigh (**A/N: **Rhymes – doesn't it?), and some other stuff. Though one thing is completely clear – a green room isn't technically green.

He should've known that, but he didn't bother to. He made an attempt to find the remote – which was a failure – and so, given that he's already _here_, he may as well take his time to find something 'entertaining'. David trudged around the huge, empty, _not_ green Green Room – only to sit down on one of the scattered couches.

I wonder what Gillian's doing, David questioned himself as he dropped on a slightly dusty couch.

_Crack_.

That wasn't my bone, David checked turning around, or my back.

David found out that it wasn't his bone/s that cracked – it was a book that he had blindly sat on.

"Hmm…" The book was flipped over – so he couldn't see the title.

"What if it's in the green room?" A familiar voice spoke. Probably Quinn – or Ash…

"Why would anyone go in _there_?" Another familiar voice.

"Good point." Voice number one said.

"Yeah, now – come on, Quinn." Voice number two said. At least I know who voice number one is…

"Don't be in such a hurry – it's not _that _important, Ash." Quinn said, his voice fading in the expanse.

Oh so it _is_ Ash and Quinn, David thought – Ash grunted in response. Their argument was slowly fading as Quinn and Ash walked down the hallway. They're probably looking for that book; A Boyfriend's Guide, David thought as he flipped the book over to read its title.

"A Boyfriend's Guide." Oh _crap_…

This is what they were looking for! I should give this to them right now… or maybe later on.

David opened the book, quickly scanning through the pages thinking; I could essentially use these 'guides' on Gillian.

* * *

"Beware." Blaise said as she sewed a gem into the amulet.

"Huh?" Gillian asked dumbfounded, halting the process of her pendant.

"Beware of the book called '_A Boyfriend's Guide_'." Blaise spoke in a dark voice.

Gillian gave Blaise a lopsided look. "Why should I…?"

"Because." Blaise sighed. "It makes men go crazy."

"I don't under – "

"Do you know Morgead? Jezebel's soulmate?" Blaise asked, quickly switching subjects.

"Uh…yeah – I know him. Morgead Blackthorn, right?" Gillian said, staring at Blaise's gray eyes.

"Yep. That's him. You _do_ know that he's a guy that uses sarcasm to get a girl, right?" Blaise asked, staring back at Gillian's purple eyes.

"I… don't know. I don't _really_ know him." Gillian said apologetically.

"_Still_ – he uses sarcasm to get girls and yes, he doesn't have any romantic guts either." Blaise said. "But guess what."

"What?" Gillian asked automatically.

"He was reading _that_ book – and so is James – and Delos…" Blaise trailed off.

Gillian laughed lightly. "I just hope that the book hadn't affected David _yet_."

"'Yet'? You want him to get influenced by that book?" Blaise exclaimed, widening her eyes for emphasis.

"Just between you and me – David isn't much of a _sweetheart_." Gillian giggled.

Blaise pretended to zip her lips and threw the invisible key behind her shoulder. "My lips are sealed."

Gillian laughed and got back to work.

* * *

The door clicked open as David read the last pages of the book. Footsteps were heard before the door clicked close once again.

"Hey David."

David grinned, looking up. "What's up, Mark?"

"Jade's in a hissing fit because Morgead '_insulted_' the Redfern heritage." Mark sighed. "You?"

"Blaise stole Gillian out of my hands." David stated, closing the book.

Mark caught sight of the book and gasped. "Hey – isn't that Ash's book?"

David looked back down to the book. "Yes."

"How come you have it?"

"I found it here." David patted the couch, answering Mark's question. "I was planning to give this to him – but I have no clue regarding where he is."

"D'you want me to give that to him?" Mark recommended.

David nodded and handed the book to Mark. "Thanks."

"No problem." Mark grinned. "So I guess your off to use the guides on Gillian?"

He laughed. "Maybe… anyways, I'll just see you around – and you would _probably_ want to read the book while you're looking for Ash."

"Are you saying that my romantic ethics _suck_?" Mark joked.

David held his hands up as he stood up from the couch. "Hey – _I_ didn't say that – but _you_ did."

He left Mark in the Green Room – laughing his butt off.

* * *

Gillian thanked Blaise for the lectures of all those 'this' and 'that'. Blaise warmly welcomed her saying: "You're _very_ welcome, kid." – which totally reminded her of how Gary (her angel) used to call her. Her footsteps echoed in the spacious hallways, her thoughts trying to locate where her David is. Without her awareness, her feet was instantly running towards this _'thing'_ that she was being pulled into. Gillian's pale blonde hair was bouncing up and down as she ran through a series of hallways – and finally seeing that the '_thing_' that she was being pulled into was… _David_.

She collapsed in his strong arms. "Hi, David."

David kissed her forehead. "Hey Gil – "

Gillian lifted her face upwards, at the same time David _started to_ greet her, and so – their lips ended up touching.

Pulling away, David combed his fingers through her silky hair and dropped his head on her shoulder. "I love you – so much more than you could ever love me."

Gillian tilted his face towards hers with her hand. "I take it – you've read the book called; '_A Boyfriend's Guide_' haven't you?" She teased.

"The he…ck would I read _that_?" David said biting his lips to hide his smile. "But if I _did_ read it – are the guides working?"

She laughed, patting his broad shoulder and allowed her hand to ooze down towards his own. "To tell you the truth, it _is _working."

David lifted their intertwined hands, kissing the back of her hand gently. "I can show you a lot more… _if _you want to."

"Yes – I would want to." Gillian said in a wistful voice as she pulled David through the massive hallways – heading for their room…

David smirked. _The book can be _so _helpful at times. _

* * *

**Hi!  
I know it's been a while. Actually half of the nine (waiting) days that I made you guys do was an effect of me being writer's blocked AND an effect of my laziness...  
Anyways. I really am sorry if I took long (it felt like nine months to me, though) to update -- so here it is. I also updated a new chapter to my other story "Suck and Blow" (for those who reads that story -- your wait for the next chapter has been over... but then again, you guys have to wait again for the other chapter).**

**Guides/Rules that David used:  
1. Say you love her more than she could ever love you.  
2. Tease her & let her tease you back.**

**And that's about it. I hope you guys would wait for a while longer for the next AND last chapter of this story...  
Review maybe?**

**Thanks :3**


	11. Jade and Mark

**A Boyfriend's Guide  
**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World.  
The Last Chapter! I hope you'd enjoy it! ;)

* * *

Mark wiped his eyes – finally stopping his laughter – and sighed. Maybe he _does_ need to read this book. I mean… come _on_! Jade's in a bitch fit (**A/N:** I got that from White Chicks – awesome movie!) because of Morgead. And… _drastic times call for drastic measures_, they say.

So why not give it a shot?

He opened the thin book; and started reading.

* * *

Jade shoved the lame, boring book towards the edge of the table. If I could _just_ put my hands around Morgead's neck… and choke the damn life out of him, then I'd be the _most_ happiest Redfern in the Redfern family!

But – vampire as she can be – it _can't_ and _won't_ happen. Why – because one; Morgead's older than her (Ha ha – he's old!) and two; he's much more stronger than her (even if Jade would never admit that). So, consequences are: _Not gonna happen_.

Two words that came from Morgead's mouth which kept repeating itself in her brain over and over again: _Fucking Redferns_.

That made her cold blood turn icy – no one (and she repeats: _No one_) insults the Redfern legacy! Not even… uh… not even the witches do that! Jade sighed. She shouldn't be _so_ worked up on this thing, right?

Answer: Yes _and _no.

Look at it this way; What if you let a person insult you – or anybody that matters to you – and just let them walk away? How would you feel? Correct. You'll feel absolutely _insulted_. And that's how Jade is feeling right now – _offended_.

"Jade?"

The young vampire squealed in delight at her friend's arrival. "Hi, Iliana!"

Iliana walked over to Jade, as graceful and beautiful as usual, and gave her a smile. "Do you mind if I hang out with you? For now, anyways."

Jade nodded enthusiastically. "Sure – and while you're doing that, can you tell me where Morgead is – _if_ you know?"

"Nope. No idea." Iliana shook her head, her pale blond hair swaying. "I know it's not my business… but why are you looking for Morgead?"

Jade gave Iliana a sharp glance and shrugged. "I have to talk to him." Paraphrase: I'm going to _kill_ him.

"Oh, I see." Iliana said, also shrugging her shoulders. That's a good thing that suspiciousness is _not_ a nature of witches, Jade thought.

Iliana's purple eyes instantly widened as she looked at Jade with a huge smile on her face. "How about we go shopping? Just the two of us? Or maybe we could bring Mary-Lynette and Rashel – oh! And Hannah! And maybe Keller! I would _definitely_ feel safe if Keller was there – she's more of a sister to me nowadays too! And I can't help but think –"

Jade laughed while Iliana babbled on about how Keller was so amazing – so much like an older sister that she never had.

Iliana took a long breath. "So, are you up for it?"

"Certainly." Jade breathed, clasping her right hand with Iliana's left hand.

"Great! I'll just have to tell Lord Thierry and the others – you know, to let them know where we are." Iliana said, pulling Jade with her.

Jade smiled and nodded. Ever since Iliana had learned the truth of being 'wanted by other Night World People' , she _never_ allowed herself to go out with at least two bodyguards with her. Two _Night World_ bodyguards, anyway.

"So… who are we bringing again?"

Iliana smiled and opened her mouth.

* * *

Ash nearly ripped his blond hair in frustration. That damn book must be here somewhere! It's just… _impossible_ if it isn't here.

"How about… we ask Galen?" Quinn suggested, walking beside Ash, straining his eyes to find the book.

The blond lamia gazed at Quinn. "We already did, but let's still ask."

Quinn grinned, and pointed straight ahead. "Hey look, there's Galen."

Ash jerked his gaze towards Galen, and sure enough, there he was. Galen had just stepped out from his room – seems so _déjà vu_, don't you think? But this time, Galen saw them first and waved his hand to acknowledge them.

"Hey guys."

Ash nodded as he shoved his hands in his pockets, striding towards Galen. Quinn followed, though walked slower than Ash. Galen looked as if he'd been _extremely_ refreshed, yet tired at the same time. How _peculiar_, Ash observed when they reached Galen – again.

"Did you get your book?" Galen asked, looking at Ash.

"No." Ash sighed, and started pacing forward – knowing that the two _men_ would follow.

"I had it earlier – and Kestrel told me that she was going to give it to you. So, I gave it to her." Galen explained in a sheepish way. "I don't know why she hadn't given it to you – straight away."

Ash groaned and Quinn snickered. _Kestrel_. Why does it have to be _her_?

"No wonder why she was acting so _smug_, earlier." Quinn said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well, do you mind if you help us find that book?" Ash asked, stopping to look at Galen.

"Sure – it's the least that I _could_ do." Galen replied, trailing behind Quinn and Ash.

* * *

"Jade!" Iliana called as she ran towards her vampire-friend. "I've got to cancel our shopping trip today. I'm sorry."

Jade shook her head. "It's alright. Maybe we could go some other time then."

"Yeah!" Iliana nodded, reaching towards Jade to hook her arm to hers. "Even so, do you wanna come with me? Blaise said that she has to tell me something – I'm not sure if I can bring someone along but I'm still bringing _you_ with me."

"Sure." Jade said, slightly uneasy because of how her cross-cousin is acting – and to think that it's _Blaise Harman_ – it's just… _weird_.

The two teenagers chatted – well, it was mostly Iliana who did the chatting, and Jade who did the listening – as they trudged through grand hallways, searching for the one that has room number of 1011. And after a few minutes of _more_ walking, they finally reached the room 1011.

Iliana nudged Jade with her elbow. "Don't you think that there're some freaky auras seeping out through that hinges of Blaise's door?"

Jade had to agree with that – even if she couldn't _see_ it, she could _feel_ it. There was a silent _poof_ inside the room, and Jade wondered; what the heck was _that_? Anyways, Blaise's room was placed at the end of this _huge_ hallway, where most former Circle Midnight witches sleep in, and the hallway's somewhat dim – as if the sun is setting; when it's still high up in the sky.

"Yeah…" Jade said, lifting up her knuckles to knock on the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_.

The door creaked open, and Jade was relieved to see her cross-cousin's face. Her dark black hair streamed down her pale shoulders, and her eyes reminded Jade of James Rasmussen's gray eyes. Blaise gave them smile – neither warm nor cold – and beckoned them to go in.

"Hey Jade. Hey Iliana." Blaise greeted as they settled on her white carpeted floor.

Iliana gazed apologetically at Blaise. "I hope you don't mind if I brought Jade along."

"Nope." Blaise grinned. "I don't mind at all."

Gauche peace followed as the three girls stared at each other.

"So… I guess that you have to tell me – _us_ – what you brought me – _us_ – here for." Iliana said, looking around Blaise's dark room.

There isn't much to see here in Blaise's room. But what caught Iliana's attention was the drawer that held ingredients to do spells. It's not _too_ noticeable when you come in from the door – but when you take a look around more closely,_ then_ you can actually classify that plain drawer as the _spells' ingredient holder_ – or something like that. She probably has those gems – covered in Dragon's Blood – and some other medical ointments inside that drawer.

" – had to be aware." Blaise was saying, looking from Iliana then to Jade, and back again.

"Aware of _what_?" Iliana asked, not caring if she wasn't listening – or she if _didn't_ hear it.

"Of this book called; A Boyfriend's Guide." Jade answered, looking uninterested.

Iliana giggled. "Why should _we_ be aware of _that_? Aren't the _guys_ suppose to be aware of _that_?"

"It makes men go crazy." Blaise repeated, remembering her talk with Gillian.

"And by 'men' – you mean any _kind_ of men?" Jade inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Blaise nodded her head. "Any _kind_."

"I still don't see the point as to why _we_ –" Iliana motioned her hand around the tiny triangle they formed. " – have to be aware."

"You don't _see_?" Blaise asked but never gave Iliana the chance to speak. "Iliana, Iliana, Iliana." Blaise shook her head. "The point here is; if the dudes kept on reading that – that – that _book_ – " She spat the word 'book' as if it's poisonous. " – then they'd start telling you lies or use the guides or whatever from the _book_ to make us – _girls_ – feel like they're 'learning' something from all those lectures we give them. And the truth is; they never _did_ learn anything from us – all they learned was that; we look _sexy_ when we get angry." Blaise took a slow breath. "Now do you see?"

Iliana felt that Blaise would be in a mental hospital sooner or later, but while she listened to Blaise's point of view on this 'problem' – she finally _understood_.

"So you're saying that the guys wouldn't learn if that book's around?" Jade said, staring at Blaise.

Blaise laughed briefly. "It took me how many words to say that – and you summed it _all_ up in one sentence – but yes, that's what I'm _trying_ to say."

"Okay…" Iliana said hesitantly. She turned her face to stare at Blaise. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

* * *

Mark ran down the steps. _Growl_. Oh – the _pain_!

He had _never_ been this hungry in his whole, entire life! And no, it isn't _his_ fault – it was the _book_'s fault. That book made him forget about eating lunch – so look at him now; he's eating like a pig (?). Mark reached the kitchen in less than five minutes, almost ripping out the page he was clutching onto, and swung the refrigerator door open. _Mm_… that smells _great_.

In the refrigerator, the vampires' food were separated from the humans, witches, shape-shifters, and werewolves; therefore, Mark was looking at a mouth-watering hamburger in the middle of the refrigerator – _growl_. Mark had to purse his lips to prevent himself from dripping his saliva on the floor. He took the cold hamburger out and left it in the microwave.

_Beep. Beep_.

After taking the – now heated – hamburger, he moved to the living room, seeing that there was a coffee table near the symmetrical couch. Once he reached the couch, he slumped down, and examined the hamburger.

Bottom bun, hamburger meat, melted cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, mustard, ketchup, mayonnaise, and the top bun – definitely a hamburger. A _yummy_ one that is. Mark brought the hamburger to his lips and started munching. And soon enough, he forgot about the book that slid from the edge of the couch, going downhill and – _thud_ – making contact with the floor.

* * *

"Let's try and retrace your steps." Galen recommended.

Ash slapped his forehead – and for a moment there, Galen thought that he infuriated Ash Redfern – and halted to look at Galen. "Why haven't I thought of that?"

"Maybe because your brain's working upside down." Quinn said, attempting to get his payback for Ash dragging _him_ in _his_ problem.

"You wanna bet? I bet I can make your brain work upside down as well." Ash gritted his teeth. Best friends – he might never understand why he and Quinn are best of friends.

Quinn positioned himself in a fighting stance with his fists raised near his chest, feet a few inches apart. "Try me."

Ash grinned and positioned himself with his fists raised by his waist, his feet spread out. "Alright then."

Galen stood in the middle – always the one to stop fights, eh? – and settled his stern gaze on both of them. "You guys have to _stop_. I'm not going to waste my time if you guys are just going to fight."

Both of the vampires stared at each other before dropping their arms to their sides.

"Good."

Quinn grumbled, and crossed his arms. Ash locked his hands together, putting it behind his head, and leaned slightly to his intertwined fingers. Galen followed them, still on a look out for the book. This might take a while, though.

Oh well.

* * *

"You're planning to _burn_ the book?" Jade asked, nearly laughing at her cross-cousin's face. "Don't you think that you're _overreacting_?"

Blaise glared, clutching the amulet closer to her – and then tucking it away in her pocket. "_No_. I'm not overreacting. I just think that it's _infectious_."

"Mhm…" Jade smiled smugly.

"_What_?" Blaise snapped at Jade. The young vampire laughed and grinned, shaking her pale blond hair.

Blaise glared, and turned her gaze to Iliana – quickly swapping expressions. "Are _you_ going to help?"

"Hey! What about _me_?" Jade protested – but Blaise only gave her a quick glance.

"_Maybe_…" Iliana murmured, lightly scratching her cheek with her thin finger.

"Well, you've got five minutes to decide." Blaise said, mentally counting in her head.

Jade huffed as she intersected her arms over her chest. Iliana sighed exhaustedly.

* * *

"So… I found the book in the living room – where Ash must've left it accidentally." Quinn said, recapping the events that had happened to him – not so long ago.

"Okay." Galen said in a thoughtful manner. "We should go to the living room – and _hopefully_, it would be there."

"Yeah, _hopefully_." Ash muttered… completely forgetting that he had previously checked underneath the coffee table in the living room (Check chapter five).

Lupe rounded the corner, with Chess right behind her – screaming; '_I was _not_ eavesdropping on Hannah and Lord Thierry!_'

"Oh shit." Lupe cursed as she ran blindly towards Ash and the others. "I'm _so_ sorry you guys."

"It's okay." Ash said, gazing at the human behind Lupe. "You were eavesdropping on Lady Hannah and Lord Thierry?"

"_NO_!" Chess cried, freezing on her spot. "I wasn't eavesdropping on _anyone_ – but _Lupe_ accused _me_ of doing that _rude_ thing!"

"That's because you _were_ doing that 'rude' thing!" Lupe exclaimed.

"No I was _not_ –"

"Hold on." Ash said, immediately silencing the two teenage girls. "As much as I want to know who wins this argument, I have to ask you girls something."

Lupe dropped her glare at Chess and settled her now-calmed gaze on Ash. "Go ahead and ask."

"Have you seen a book called –"

"A Boyfriend's Guide?" Chess interrupted, her skewed green eyes sparkled.

"Yeah – _wait_, how'd you know?"

"I saw Lord Thierry reading it earlier." Chess said, stepping forward. "And then I left it on a window sill just a few distances from their room."

"How come _you_ had it when you said that Lord Thierry was reading it?"

"He left it on the bench – so I decided to give it back to him, since I thought it was _his_ – _and then,_ that's where Lupe came in accusing me of –"

"I was _not_ accusing you. I was –"

Quinn laughed out loud. "Lord Thierry was _reading_ that book?"

"Yup." Chess nodded.

"If you don't mind, I best be on my way." Lupe said, in a form of bidding her goodbye. "I've got lots of things to do."

"Sure, go ahead." Ash shrugged. "Thanks for the information."

"No problem." Chess muttered, briskly walking towards Lupe – eager to catch on.

Ash, Quinn, and Galen continued to head north of the mansion, keeping their senses aware for that book. The gigantic, _similar-looking_ hallways made them feel like they were walking in a circle. A _never_ ending circle.

Quinn sighed exasperatedly. "We're never going to find –"

"David!" Ash called, waving to a tall and dark form at the end of the hallway.

"Find David?" Galen interjected confusedly.

"No –" Ash laughed. "Look, it's David – I bet _he_ knows where the book could be."

"But we already asked him… didn't we?" Quinn said, trudging behind Ash and Galen.

David trotted towards Ash, with Gillian holding his hand.

"I found your book."

"Really?" Ash asked, feeling totally giddy. "Where is it?"

"It's with Mark." David said regretfully. "I left it there because I didn't know where to find you – so he offered to give it to you."

"Oh." Ash sighed. "Where's Mark?"

"In the Green Room."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Ash nodded at David and Gillian. "See you both around."

The soulmate couple smiled before continuing their stroll to their room.

"Do you want to go to the Green Room?"

"Nah, the living room's nearer than the Green Room." Quinn answered lazily.

"Alright – to the living room!" Ash pointed towards the stairs that lead downstairs.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this…" Jade muttered to Iliana, following Blaise out of her room.

"Me either – but she _is_ kind of right… right?" Iliana whispered to Jade.

"I guess… but I'm – still – not _that_ sure." Jade whispered back.

Blaise was planning to get the book and _burn_ it – she wasn't kidding about the burning part, Jade thought with great humor – and she wants _them_ – Iliana and Jade – to help her with her 'schemes'. Isn't Blaise suit for the evil villain role? Yep, she absolutely is.

"Now let's start by asking some guys…" Her gray eyes flickered around dangerously, until she spotted what she was looking for. "There. Ash, Quinn, and Galen."

"Ash?" Jade asked, at the same time Iliana's head perked up and she gasped, "Galen?"

"Okay you girls could ask Ash and Galen while I'm left with… _Quinn_." Blaise said, abruptly walking to the teenage guys.

"Where do you think –"

Blaise cleared her throat in the middle of her cross-cousin's question. "Hey guys."

"Uh, hey… _Blaise_." Ash greeted, peeping behind Blaise to gaze uneasily at his sister.

Jade made a '_Come here_' motion with her hand towards her older brother while Iliana walked gingerly towards to Galen – which left Blaise with Quinn.

"She wants something." Ash grumbled to his sister as soon as he reached her.

"Trust me, she is." Jade whispered softly to her brother.

"She acts like me when I want something." Ash continued, glancing behind him to gander at Blaise. "Anyways, what does she want?"

"Well…" Jade laughed briefly. "This may sound silly but…" She giggled – I think she's drunk, Ash thought, but do vampires get drunk? – rather fanatically. "She's searching for this book called 'A Boyfriend's Guide', because she thinks it's contagious, and wants to burn it." Jade gasped inaudibly for oxygen. "So… have you seen it?"

"_Have _I _seen it_?" Ash croaked, his eyebrows shooting upwards. "I'm _trying to_ find that book – because it's _mine_."

"It's yours?"

"_It's mine_." Ash repeated, irritated as his sister continued to recover from her 'gaping issues'.

Jade slapped her face and shook her head. "I'm going to help you find the book – _but_… there's a catch."

"You've got to be _kidding_ me." Ash muttered to himself while glaring at his sister. "_What do _you_ want_?"

"I want you to help me find Morgead." Jade grinned wickedly. "And then you could find me and Morgead a battle arena where there's more wood on my side and _none_ on his side."

"Are you trying to _kill_ him?" Ash laughed. "'Cause I obviously know who's going to win."

"That was the point." Jade paused and patted Ash's shoulder. "Thanks for supporting me – I know that I'm going to win, too."

Ash rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of her pale, wickedly smiling face. "Are you sure you're Jade? 'Cause I don't think you are."

"I _am_ Jade Redfern." Jade growled menacingly at her brother. "Now shut up and help me."

"Now, now." Ash grinned, holding his hands up. "If _you_ don't find it – and if _I_ find it by myself – then I'm not going to help you with your problem."

"Sure… wait a minute, aren't you even itching to know why I'm mad at Morgead?"

"Nah, it's _your_ problem – I really don't care, since I have my own." Ash stated, shrugging his broad shoulders as if it doesn't matter to him.

Jade shrugged. "Oh, okay then."

"Hi, Galen!" Iliana beamed, feeling her cheeks turn red as she realized how _loud_ she sounded – like some wake up call.

"Hey Iliana, how are you today?" Galen asked, always polite towards young ladies.

"Good and you?" Iliana smiled, trying to ease down the blood in her cheeks.

"Wonderful." Galen answered with the same politeness he typically uses.

"Well, I'll get to the situation – do you know anything about a book called 'A Boyfriend's Guide'?" Iliana asked bluntly.

"Yes, in fact – _we_'re trying to locate it because Ash had lost it for quite a few hours now." Galen explained, smiling lightly at Iliana.

"Oh, really? _We_ –" Iliana made a gesture to the two other girls. " – are trying to find it as well."

"Maybe we could team up and –"

"I don't think so." Iliana disrupted politely. "I forgot to tell you that we're planning to burn it."

"_Burn _it? Why so?" Galen asked, entirely surprised at the 'burning' part.

Iliana shrugged, peering back at Blaise. "I can't answer that question."

"Alright, I won't force you – but if you're looking for the book, I can't answer _that_ question." Galen said, waving his hands in an '_I don't know_' sign.

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks anyway." Iliana said, giving him one of her adorable smiles. "See you around – and tell Keller that I said; hi. Thanks again."

"Sure, no problem." Galen nodded.

Blaise looked like she had authority over something – which is _not_ true. "Hey, Quinn."

"Uh… hey." Quinn reacted as confused as Ash. "What brings you here?"

"We're looking for a book." Blaise stated, hurrying over her next words as she saw Quinn's mouth open. "It's called 'A Boyfriend's Guide'."

Quinn whistled lowly. "Wow – I never knew that the book was _that_ famous."

"Oh it _won't be_ any longer – I'm planning to get rid of it." Blaise replied with her sing-song voice – if she _has_ one.

"'_Get rid of_'? And by that you mean…?" Quinn trailed off, thinking of ways to chuck out a book.

"Burning the book, yes." Blaise nodded, glancing around her to see if her 'accomplices' had finished their task. "Back to the main point, have you seen it?"

"No, but we _are_ –" Quinn started but was instantly cut off by Blaise.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in what _you_ _guys_ do – thanks anyway." Blaise said hastily, walking away as the two girls followed her.

"Well, that was…" Galen trailed off as he walked towards Quinn – with Ash doing the same thing.

"_Rude_." Quinn finished for him, glaring at the distant form of Blaise Harman.

Ash shrugged. "What can I say? My _own_ sister was the one who interrogated me."

"I was settling for a word that means 'rude' in a nice way but… I guess rude is the most basic word for 'rude'." Galen said, staring at the wall thoughtfully.

"Oh well, let's go to the living room – and hope that Blaise and the girls aren't heading for _that_ room." Ash said, walking briskly towards the entrance of the living room.

Quinn and Galen nodded, picking up their pace to catch up with Ash. When they reached the living room, they saw Mark eating the last remains of his hamburger on the couch – where Ash was believed to have dropped the book.

"Hey Mark." Ash, Quinn, and Galen chorused as they entered the living room.

"Hey guys!" Mark greeted, almost jumping from the couch but then remembered something _very_ important. "Oh and Ash, here's your book." He lifted something from the floor and extended his arm towards Ash. "Nice guides in there." Mark added as Ash thanked him, reaching for his book.

"Thank goodness you –"

"_There _it_ is_." Blaise hissed unnoticeably from the living room's entrance. "_Get it_."

Everything seemed to be at chaos at that point. Iliana lunged herself towards the book – with Blaise doing the same thing – and Jade stood there, not caring if the book _would be burned _or _would _not_ be burned_, yawning as she watched the chaos worsen. Well, _she_'s obviously not in the chaos – so she might as well find Morgea – hey look, there's Mark. Galen and Quinn managed to stall for Ash as the male lamia ran away from the scene – and hopefully, with his book…

"Mark!" Jade called, rushing to him as soon as he turned his head to her. "Can you help with me something?"

"If Morgead's involved in this 'help' that you need then…" Mark shrugged. "I _won't_ help you."

Jade pouted, hooking her arms with Mark's. "Please?"

Mark pretended to think about. "_Nah_. I know something that would be better than going around to kill Morgead."

Jade glared, unsuccessfully hiding a smile.

"You want me to show you some?" Mark suggested, clear mischief glinting in his eyes.

Jade nodded, allowing Mark to tilt her chin upwards, and letting him kiss her softly on the lips.

"You like that?" Mark murmured in her ear, sending shivers all over her spine – and immediately making her forget about killing Morgead.

"Yes." Jade breathed, raising her face to brush her lips against Mark's again. "Let's get out of here."

"Anything you want." Mark mumbled, pulling Jade with him as they trudged off to their room.

"That traitor." Blaise muttered, straightening her position. "You can let go of us now – since we're not after the book anymore."

Quinn scoffed. "Of course you're _still_ after the book."

"Now we're not – we're after _Ash Redfern_ right now." Blaise answered, glaring at Quinn.

"In other words, you're still after the book." Galen said with a chuckle.

"Oh whatever Galen." Blaise muttered, yanking her arms from Quinn's lose grip and pulling Iliana with her, mumbling something like, "We were _so_ close to burning that _thing_."

"It's okay Blaise." Iliana reassured, rubbing her back. "We'll get it sooner or later."

"I hope it's _sooner _though." Blaise grumbled, stalking out of the living room – probably attempting to track down Ash.

Galen and Quinn sighed, both bidding their farewells and their "See you later's" to each other – also hoping that Ash would survive his cousin's wrath. Well, at least they had a chance to learn from the book, right? Oh well, as long as they're concerned; the search is finally _over_.

* * *

**Hi FANFICTION!**  
So, as I mentioned at the very beginning of this chapter, this is the **last** chapter for this story - and sorry for the super long wait. And I'm sorry for the Jade & Mark lovers that I only had small scene/s between them - so so sorry. This is probably the **longest** chapter that I've ever made in my life... so I hope it's all worth it.

Guides that Mark used:  
1. Be mischievous to let them know the "typical" side of guys.

And that's it.. so... I appreciate ALL of your reviews, and since I'm really tired right now... all I could say is, Thank you (googleplex times)! I hope that you guys would continue to read some of my stories (since MOST of it are... eh.. ugh.. you know..)! And thanks again ;)

See you 'till the next time!


End file.
